


Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: Tras un par de semanas en las que Bucky desaparecía cada vez que Steve Rogers decidía entrar en la misma habitación que él resultó más que evidente, tanto para Steve como para todos aquellos que los rodeaban, que el Soldado de Invierno estaba evitando al Capitán América a toda costa.





	

Tras un par de semanas en las que Bucky desaparecía cada vez que Steve Rogers decidía entrar en la misma habitación que él resultó más que evidente, tanto para Steve como para todos aquellos que los rodeaban, que el Soldado de Invierno estaba evitando al Capitán América a toda costa.

Steve no podía culparlo: resultaba obvio que Bucky, lo que quedaba de su mejor amigo en aquel hombre, seguía confuso, en un mundo desconocido y extraño para él, su cabeza llena de recuerdos que cada día aumentaban en número pero que aún así seguían siendo inconexos, inseguro todavía de si realmente le pertenecían o si eran algo que alguien había implantado en su cerebro para poder controlarlo, enemigos de los hombres a los que servía como a un autómata. Había tardado días en dejar de reaccionar de forma violenta cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y, aunque finalmente le habían permitido vagar a sus anchas por la base de los Vengadores, cediéndole una habitación pese a los deseos de Sam Wilson a dejarlo el máximo tiempo posible en aislamiento, seguía sin relacionarse con nadie, respondiendo con secos monosílabos solo en caso de ser estrictamente necesario. Bucky era un juguete roto, el daño colateral de una guerra en la que nunca debería haber participado, y por mucho que Steve se alegrara de tenerlo allí, a su lado, aunque pareciera imposible considerando que habían pasado más de setenta años desde la última vez que se habían visto con vida, lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentir el mundo hacerse pedazos cuando trataba de imaginarse todo el sufrimiento porque el que probablemente había pasado y del que seguía negándose a hablar. 

Bucky había sonreído por última vez la noche antes de la misión que le haría creer al mundo entero que había muerto al caer del vagón de un tren. Sus ojos habían estado fijos en Steve Rogers todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Ese fue el primer recuerdo que regresó a su mente de entre el ruido blanco que inundaba su cabeza. Había estado contemplando a Steve de nuevo cuando sucedió, solo que entonces no era capaz de sonreír.

¿Había sentido siempre lo mismo por Steve Rogers?

En casi todos los nuevos recuerdos que volvían a dibujarse en su cabeza, siempre alguna hermosa mujer joven y sonriente, aunque nunca la misma, chicas de Brooklyn con las que pasaba noches fáciles de olvidar, incluso sin que los recuerdos fuesen borrados de su memoria. Aquello había llevado a Bucky a convencerse de que siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, considerando que hasta entonces no había sentido absolutamente nada por nadie y había tenido que empezar a conocerse a sí mismo desde cero. Pensaba que tal vez sería una buena idea aprender de su yo del pasado y tratar de parecerse más a él, un intento de recoger las piezas desperdigadas de su existencia para empezar desde el principio, incluso aunque el dolor, tanto el que lo corroía por dentro como el que emanaba de aquel lugar en el que entonces tenía un brillante brazo metálico, siguiera allí y no fuera a irse nunca, y aunque había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que solía ser alguien jovial y siempre dispuesto a mantener una conversación, un paso que no se sentía capaz de dar por aquel entonces, trató de fijarse en la única mujer de su entorno solo para descubrir que, aunque sin duda la agente Romanoff era una mujer muy por encima de la media, seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada. Y quizás era él, quizás algo estaba irremediablemente mal y nunca podría arreglarse… pero allí estaba Steve. Aquello no podía ser mejor a no sentir nada.

Bucky no podía evitar preguntarse si siempre había sido así, sí, una y otra vez, si toda aquella adoración que nunca había podido ocultar que sentía por Steve era algo más que no había considerado por asumir que era una idea de lo más descabellada. Él… estaba aterrado. Ya no solo estaba seguro de que nunca podría ser suficiente para Steve, sino que la idea de depender de alguien, de tener que mirar al que sabía que era el único amigo que había tenido en toda su vida a los ojos y confesarle un amor que era improbable que fuera correspondido, ambos procedentes de un tiempo en el que el hecho de que un hombre amase a otro hombre era considerado de lo más escandaloso, le hacía querer echar a correr sin mirar atrás y no detenerse hasta morir del puro cansancio. Quizás no habría sido tan complicado de haberlo descubierto en el pasado, cuando proteger a Steve Rogers era su única ocupación, pero el Soldado de Invierno, que entonces ocupaba el lugar en el mundo que solía corresponderle a Bucky Barnes, todavía no comprendía del todo qué conllevaba ser humano y tener una vida de la que hacerse cargo.

Era excepcionalmente tarde el día que el destino decidió darle un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para casi hacerlo caer de bruces. Había llamado al ascensor para subir a su habitación, situada en una de las plantas más altas y menos transitadas de la base de los Vengadores, después de haber salido a correr por más tiempo del usual por las calles de Nueva York. Todavía jadeaba, mechones de su largo y desordenado cabello castaño escapándose del pequeño recogido que se había hecho a la altura de la nuca para que no le molestase mientras hacía ejercicio, y sus pensamientos estaban centrados por entero en darse una ducha de agua fría que se llevase todo el sudor que resbalaba por su cuerpo, relajado como solo conseguía estarlo después de haber quemado la adrenalina suficiente, algo que por lo general le tomaba prácticamente todo el día y que solo conseguía en aquellas jornadas en las que el dolor de su brazo izquierdo decidía darle una tregua. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sin apenas hacer ruido algunos minutos después, invitándolo a entrar entonces que no había riesgo a que alguien pudiese unírsele, y estaban a punto de cerrarse de nuevo con él al fin en su interior cuando, como si se hubiera materializado en el aire a aquellas inusuales horas de la noche, Steve Rogers apareció para colocarse justo a su lado dentro del ascensor, sus hombros a escasos milímetros de rozarse. Aquello era precisamente lo que Bucky había estado evitando con tanto cuidado. Entonces, ya no tenía escapatoria.

No quería mirarlo. Los ojos de Bucky se mantuvieron fijos en algún punto del suelo que de pronto parecía haberse convertido en el lugar más apasionante del planeta pero, aunque lo estaba consiguiendo y Steve no parecía querer empezar una conversación que pudiese hacer sentir incómodo al que solía ser su mejor amigo, por mucho que se estuviera muriendo por hablar con él, no fue nada físico lo que disparó aquellas emociones de su interior en aquella ocasión. Era su respiración. Steve. Steve respiraba. Steve respiraba, como era obvio y natural, pero ya no parecía estar muriéndose cada vez que intentaba que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones, ya no se escuchaba el sonido en su respiración de alguien que tiene los días contados. Sentía sus ojos azules, por mucho que no hubieran chocado con los suyos, más fríos, y ni siquiera tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar la vida que siempre los inundaba pese a todo, algo que sabía que nunca podría cambiar, los dos pequeños mundos en cuya órbita se encontraba la vida de James Barnes antes de ser resucitado a la fuerza por un puñado de monstruos que le devolvieron su alma hecha pedazos y que nunca le recordaron que él en realidad era humano. Steve estaba vivo. Steve había sobrevivido a la guerra, había sobrevivido a más incluso de lo que la naturaleza le habría permitido a cualquier otro ser humano, y Bucky había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de buscarse a sí mismo como para darse cuenta de que ya no tenía que proteger más a aquel pequeño chico de Brooklyn del que probablemente ya estaba enamorado desde la primera vez que lo había visto porque ya no necesitaba ser salvado. Y era triste quizás el saber que ya jamás lo necesitaría pero, ¿cuántas noches había pasado en vela temiendo no ver a Stevie con vida a la mañana siguiente? ¿Cuántas veces había temido despedirse de él por si se metía en una pelea de la que no lo pudiese defender? 

\- ¿Buck…? - susurró Steve, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, y parecía a punto de añadir algo más cuando una pequeña sacudida detuvo el ascensor antes de lo que debería. Las luces se atenuaron, dejándolos prácticamente en penumbras, y Bucky no tuvo más remedio que alzar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor con la absurda esperanza de que la solución a aquel encierro involuntario fuese a aparecer ante sus ojos lo que, evidentemente, no sucedió. - Oh, mierda - añadió Steve en lo que fue la frase más impropia de él que Bucky le había escuchado decir nunca.

Nadie pareció escuchar sus llamadas de auxilio, lo cual no dejaba de ser absurdo porque, aunque no hubiese nadie en la torre, Tony Stark contaba con una tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada como para que precisamente aquello no ocurriera, por mucho que Bucky todavía no comprendiese del todo cómo funcionaba el mundo en ese siglo. Steve incluso recurrió a los gritos, con la esperanza de que llegasen a los oídos de alguien, pero parecía que cualquier cosa que intentaban era más inútil que la anterior, al igual que el ascensor parecía hacerse más y más pequeño con cada minuto que pasaba. 

\- Siento tener que decirte esto, pero creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. - Steve se había sentado en el suelo, un modo silencioso de decir que se rendía. 

Y aquello era el mundo entero riéndose en la cara de Bucky Barnes.

\- Buck - repitió Steve, como antes de que el ascensor decidiese dejar de funcionar. Bucky seguía siendo capaz de ver su rostro en la oscuridad, tras unos minutos de silencio en los que sus ojos tantearon la penumbra para poder hacerse uno con ella. Todavía no estaba preparado para aquello. - ¿Estás bien?

Cuántas veces se había hecho aquella pregunta a sí mismo. Ni él sabía cuánto había vuelto con él de entre las garras de HYDRA y cuánto estaba roto o perdido para siempre. Algo le decía que había demasiadas cosas del segundo tipo en su cabeza como para poder no poder contestar que estaba bien.

\- Sí. No. No lo sé. - Quería que la Tierra se lo tragase para siempre. Se dejó caer al lado de Steve, derrotado. - Steve, lo siento.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - contestó Steve, tal y cómo si hubiesen estado viviendo en realidades paralelas y no supiese cómo Bucky había estado escapando premeditadamente de él.  
\- Siento haber dejado de hablarte y…  
\- No tienes por qué disculparte, Buck - lo interrumpió Steve. - Has pasado por mucho. Demasiado. Necesitas tiempo, es normal. Simplemente estaba preocupado por ti.

Volvió el silencio. Steve se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos durante un momento, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Si siempre había sido indiscutiblemente lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida incluso cuando era probable que nadie más pensase lo mismo, entonces Bucky no podía evitar pensar que Steve solo podía ser comparable a un dios. Su cerebro había comenzado a bullir con un ciento de recuerdos que antes no habían estado allí, y aunque la invasión era tal que incluso le dolía, el perfil totalmente ajeno a su tormento del Capitán América lo arrastraba a otro lugar en el que nada importaba, un lugar idílico en el que nunca había dejado de ser el sargento que nunca fue a la guerra y en el que seguía abrazándose al pequeño Steve Rogers todas las noches. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello dorado y los mismos labios rojos, así como las pestañas más largas y espesas que Bucky había visto en su vida. Era su Steve, y aquel era el recuerdo más dulce que había pasado por su cabeza.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Bucky finalmente. - Todo lo bien que puedo estar, dadas las circunstancias.   
\- Me alegro - sonrió débilmente. - Me alegro de que estés aquí, Buck.   
\- Y yo. - Y aquello era lo más sincero que había dicho desde que había conseguido escapar del control de HYDRA. 

Los dedos de Steve buscaron los de Bucky, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se encontraron con el cálido metal de su mano izquierda. La sensación de tacto era completamente diferente a la de su brazo derecho, el de carne y hueso, pero Bucky encontraba aquel contacto curiosamente agradable, como si nunca nadie hubiese tocado esa parte de su cuerpo y lo necesitase desesperadamente.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Steve, una vez hubo entrelazado sus dedos sin encontrar ningún tipo de oposición por parte de Bucky, que no podía evitar pensar en lo curioso que era aquel gesto.  
\- No - mintió. Steve no tenía por qué saberlo. Después de tanto tiempo, entonces era él quien debía soportar las debilidades y limitaciones de su cuerpo, no Steve. No quería que sintiese la misma impotencia que él había sentido cada vez que Steve se retorcía de dolor en su cama sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para llevarse el dolor consigo. - ¿Te dolió cuando te convirtieron en el Capitán América?  
\- Pensé que moría - dijo, pero sonreía. Bucky agradeció la oscuridad, que ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba seguro de que nunca le había preguntado por aquello. - Pero el dolor no duró demasiado. Supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sufrir constantemente.  
\- Yo no lo recuerdo. - No podía estar seguro de si realmente el proceso había sido el mismo, pero sabía que había alcanzado un nivel de dolor tan alto que no podía rememorar aquella sensación, al igual que su cerebro había bloqueado las imágenes de todos los asesinatos que había cometido, de todas las veces que había obedecido ciegamente incluso cuando solo era para humillarlo, cuando le decían que era demasiado bonito como para ser simplemente un soldado y lo usaban como un juguete, viendo todas aquellas cosas que le hacían a su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada, el mudo espectador de una grotesca película de la que no podía apartar los ojos y en la que tampoco podía intervenir para cambiar los hechos.   
\- Quizás es mejor así. - Había una tristeza indescriptible en la voz de Steve. Su mano libre comenzó a trepar por el brazo de Bucky, las yemas de sus dedos deteniéndose sobre la estrella roja dibujada sobre el metal. - ¿Recuerdas nuestro último verano en Brooklyn? - añadió minutos después, el tono de su voz mucho más alegre. Le habría gustado saber a qué se refería. - Nadie creía que acabaríamos yendo a la guerra realmente. Todo estaba yendo tan bien que me aterrorizaba pensarlo, porque era obvio que aquello no duraría para siempre, pero tú siempre insistías en que dejara de preocuparme porque no pasaría nada malo, el mundo no se acabaría pronto y algún día nos reiríamos de ello, tú con tu taller y yo con mis dibujos del Hudson en otoño. Nunca pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como aquel verano, y eso es mucho considerando que crecimos juntos. - La suave sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció llegado a ese punto de su monólogo. - Fue entonces cuando me enfermé, peor de lo que nunca había estado. Recuerdo que dejaste todo lo que estabas haciendo, incluso aquel trabajo que finalmente habías conseguido cerca de casa y que tanto te había costado tener, y te instalaste en la casa que nunca había querido abandonar porque consideraba que era lo único que me quedaba de mi madre, preocupándote tanto por mí que llegué a desear estar muerto porque no te merecías eso.

En aquel momento, un ciento de imágenes estallaron en la mente de Bucky como fuegos artificiales, al punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de procesar la descarga de información que lo estaba asaltando. Las palabras de Steve parecían estar trayendo de vuelta todas aquellas cosas que Bucky sentía que faltaban sin necesidad de haberlas visto o experimentado nunca antes, recuerdos de una vida que parecía imposible que fuera suya y que, en efecto, encajaban con todo lo que estaba oyendo y giraban en torno a una sola cosa, como los planetas alrededor del Sol: Steve, el pequeño y débil Steve, el Steve que nunca se rendía incluso cuando sabía que tenía todas las de perder. 

El hombre del que estaba perdida y locamente enamorado, por mucho que jamás lo hubiese dicho en voz alta y fingiese que no era más que un buen amigo, la única persona que deseaba tener al lado durante el resto de sus días. 

\- Steve. - Aquel nombre sonaba a algo sagrado en los labios de Bucky. Steve se había quedado en silencio después de aquella confesión que había traído consigo los fantasmas de un pasado que pertenecían a una persona muy diferente a la que era entonces pero que, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo en su piel como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.   
\- Buck - contestó.  
\- Tú fuiste el único que pasó por algo que no merecía. Yo solo quería que te quedases a mi lado. No pienses ni por un momento que habría estado en otro lugar de haber podido. - Las palabras salían de sus labios casi de forma automática. - Si tú hubieras muerto entonces, no puedo ni imaginar que habría sido de mí.  
\- Hay tantas cosas que… - comenzó Steve con un suspiro.  
\- No - lo interrumpió Bucky. - No hubiera sabido qué hacer sin ti. Yo…  
\- Te perdí una vez. Creo que sé a qué te refieres - susurró Steve. - Quizás habría puesto más empeño en seguir vivo si me estuvieras esperando en alguna parte - sonrió, todavía la tristeza en sus ojos. Sus dedos estaban entonces enredándose entre los mechones sueltos del cabello de Bucky.  
\- De todas las veces que me han borrado la memoria, tú siempre has sido la primera cosa en volver a mi cabeza. - Su debilidad, por supuesto. El mismo último y dulce recuerdo. - Siempre me viene a la mente la noche antes de la misión en la que… - No sabía si _morí_ era el término correcto, pero Steve asintió en silencio y supo que no necesitaba añadir nada más. - Creo que es la última vez que sonreí y, ¿quieres saber por qué? Sonreía porque pensaba en lo guapo que estabas y en las ganas que tenía de besarte una vez todo hubiera acabado, porque eras feliz y estabas vivo después de todo. La única cosa que nunca ha fallado en hacerme sentir bien eres tú.

Los dedos de Steve se posaron finalmente en la barbilla de Bucky, guiando su cabeza hasta que sus narices rozaron, sus alientos chocando como si estuvieran disfrutando del reencuentro después de tanto tiempo perdido, los latidos de sus corazones sucediéndose a un mismo tiempo como si ya fueran solo uno. Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de uno de los ojos de Bucky y rodó por su mejilla hasta encontrarse con la piel de Steve, una lágrima que, al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer, no era de tristeza.

\- ¿Sabes? No me habría importado que me besaras aquella noche - sonrió Steve, saboreando la lágrima que había atrapado entre sus dedos.De haber estado más separados y el ascensor un poco más iluminado, Steve habría podido ver que Steve se había sonrojado considerablemente. - Aunque nunca es demasiado tarde para…

Los labios de Bucky lo interrumpieron cuando atraparon los suyos en un beso desesperado, sus manos alcanzando el rostro de Steve para acariciarlo y estar lo más cerca posible de él, su lengua explorando hasta el último rincón de su boca como si quisiera memorizar cualquier particularidad de su ser, qué se escondía más allá de aquel sabor que nunca fallaría al apagar su sed. Seguía siendo incapaz de recordar si aquello había sucedido realmente o si siempre había sido un sueño, un dulce anhelo que nunca sería más que eso, pero entonces ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. Qué importaba el dolor, sus remordimientos o las pesadillas que lo inundaban cada vez que lo dejaban solo. Era Steve. Su Steve.

\- Te amo - gimió contra los labios de Steve. - Te amo demasiado.  
\- Te amo - contestó Steve, simplemente. Por un momento, volvió a sentirse como si fuera aquel indefenso chico de Brooklyn que no sabía cómo decir en voz alta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Así era como siempre lo dejaba Bucky y no, no era algo malo.

Los besos se multiplicaron por el mismísimo infinito después de aquella confesión que llevaba hundida en el pecho de ambos más de medio siglo. Las horas pasaron, quién podía saber ya cuántas, pero Steve y Bucky seguían enredados entre ellos para cuando el ascensor volvió a funcionar, moviéndose en dirección ascendente como por arte de magia y abriéndole las puertas a un largo corredor iluminado por la luz dorada del amanecer, ni un alma presente que fuese el causante de aquella repentina liberación. El mundo había seguido moviéndose sin ellos, quién lo diría.

Unas horas después, alrededor de un abundante desayuno, el resto de los Vengadores se preguntarían si su plan de encerrar a Bucky y a Steve en el ascensor para que finalmente se decidieran a hablar había dado resultado. A pesar de la diversidad de opiniones, ninguno de ellos pudo imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo tan solo unas plantas más arriba.


End file.
